Idoles
by Spooksville-mm
Summary: "Idoles" est une pièce de théâtre reprenant les personnages et l'univers de la saga Américaine Spooksville écrite par Christopher Pike. Il s'agit d'une des deux parties d'un diptyque centré sur cette série, la seconde partie étant un ensemble de dessin que vous pourrez trouver sur le site web deviantart (sous mon "nom de plume"). Bonne lecture.


_D'après l'œuvre de_ **_CHRISTOPHER PIKE_**

**Spooksville**

** IDOLES**

**.  
**

**PERSONNAGES**

**CINDY**_: une jeune fille blonde_

**SALLY**_: une jeune fille brune_

**TIC-TAC**_: un jeune garçon à lunettes_

**BRICE**_: un jeune garçon héroïque_

**ADAM **_: le héros_

**NOTES**

_ Spooksville est la ville de la peur et ceci est une tragédie._

_Lecteur, vous êtes notre héros. Ce rôle n'a rien de bien compliqué mais si vous ne vous en sentez ni la force ni l'envie ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres l'assument._

_La scène, les acteurs ainsi que les spectateurs sont optionnels, mais essayez de n'oublier aucun d'entre eux. Si vous avez des amis, chérissez-les et donnez-leur des rôles. Sachez être patient. Ce qui ne peut être présent il vous faudra l'imaginer. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Si l'exercice est trop difficile tout écart peut-être pardonné, notez cependant qu'il n'y a pas de place ici pour vos choix. N'oubliez pas où vous êtes : vous êtes à Spooksville._

_Voici le plan de cette tragédie : I/Ouverture, II/Portraits, III/Action, IV/Morale._

* * *

**I**

_ Encore une fois la pièce s'ouvre dans la pénombre, seule est éclairée Cindy, assise, immobile au centre de la scène. Son image remémore au spectateur la passion de Dolores « Lolita » Haze. Le temps de l'ouverture des rideaux Cindy regarde fixement un point derrière le public, puis elle débute la lecture de parties de son journal intime qu'elle tient dans ses mains après avoir ramené son regard vers celui-ci. Ses lèvres ne bougent pas mais venant d'un autre point que son corps on entend distinctement sa voix. C'est sous cette voix que commence la pièce._

CINDY

Cher journal, me voici et je suis épuisée. Fallait-il vraiment que je garde le sourire à l'arrivée ? Jour après jour ces évènements sont insaisissables, heureusement l'histoire était plutôt intéressante (sauf qu'intéressant n'est pas le terme juste). Le Choc ! Aujourd'hui nous aurions dû être plus prudents, comme toujours ! Nous sommes allés vers _La Vache Glacée_, c'était l'idée, mais cette après-midi la rue commerciale était bondée (et _La Vache Glacée _devait sûrement l'être aussi) alors nous avons préféré nous isoler sur la plage. Excellente idée, même s'il fait froid la compagnie de ses amis et un beau point de vue sont toujours agréables. Je crois que ce jour-là, chacun de nous a su apprécier le repos que nous offrait ce paysage. Moi, je n'avais jamais senti aussi fortement la présence de mes amis. Je me suis alors dit : « Il faut que je fasse mieux que leur corps, c'est une compétition » et tout le reste me paressait facile, ou peut-être inaccessible ? Inamovible ? Pour une fois je me sentais la force d'observer. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir des vêtements que je portais à ce moment-là.

_ La voix de Cindy peut exprimer des émotions encore vives. La voix de Cindy peut aussi garder un ton de lecture plat, évacué de tout pathos. Cependant, elle ne peut pas faire les deux._

Franchement ! Franchement !

_ Au passage de chaque nouvelle entrée Cindy marque une pause qui rythme l'ensemble de son monologue._

Cher journal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à ne faire que courir. Maintenant que je suis enfin à la maison mes jambes sont rigides (mon corps est comme bourré de pierre) mais sur le chemin du retour elles étaient tellement flasques que j'ai dû m'arrêter plusieurs fois pour reprendre des forces, je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour rentrer ! Je le dis comme ça mais ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, j'ai même senti ma vue se troubler, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber inconsciente au milieu du trottoir après avoir survécu à toutes ces horreurs… j'ai paniqué. Tout ça pour être discrète, j'ai tellement envie de pouvoir crier à l'aide parfois ! Eux aussi je suppose, tout comme moi.

Je savais que j'avais raison, bien sûre ! Mais ils ne savent pas m'écouter ! Et puis quoi après ? Isolés ? Affolés ?

Cher journal, je crois que j'aime secrètement chacun de mes amis. Pourtant je crois qu'il n'y a aucune part de Sally en moi, ni des autres. Je crois que depuis notre rencontre je ne leur ai rien offert, ni eux à moi. Est-ce important ? Pourtant je sais ce qui irait à Sally, mais vraiment parmi tous c'est elle la pire : elle ne croit qu'à ce qu'elle dit alors comment pourrait-elle m'écouter ? Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

Brice nous aurait été d'une grande aide cette après-midi, deux bras d'enfants de plus face à ces monstres ça ne te semble peut-être rien mais…hum…en tout cas cela aurait été plus amusant avec lui. Je veux dire je n'ai pas peur, enfin pas vraiment peur (pas réellement) de ces « phénomènes ». Je fais partie des évènements, même si cela ça ne s'affiche pas en public ça reste logique. Pour moi ça l'est !

Cher journal, as-tu déjà permis à qui que ce soit d'autre de te lire ? Le devrais-je ?

Je HAIS le sport !

L'autre jour, quand nous en sommes finalement ressorties, nos vêtements de ville étaient imbibés d'eau de mer, heureusement en été le temps est superbe sur la côte dès le matin. À même pas onze heures on était déjà secs. Brice était allongé, satisfait, comme après chacune de nos mésaventures. Sally nous a tous félicité (elle le pensait), elle n'était pas perdue. Sally était assise sur la plage, mais je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi ; elle retirait du sable de ses cheveux et attendait la suite des évènements, c'est bien que Tic-Tac et Adam lui aient pardonné. Le temps de sécher on a vraiment bien rigolé. Finalement ma blessure n'était pas si profonde (ils avaient raison), une aventure de plus. Mais ma peau était poisseuse, le sel recouvrait le gout du sang de mes coupures et ne disparaissait pas de mes lèvres…je me rends compte que c'est sans importance maintenant. Par contre : notre force est-elle absolue ? J'ai confiance, vraiment j'ai confiance ! Mais en même temps mon corps a parfois tellement peur. Je leur ai demandé à voix haute: « Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas rentrer ? ». C'est agréable d'être suffisamment proche de ses amis pour pouvoir se comprendre si facilement, d'une certaine manière leur langage est inscrit sur leur corps. J'ai appris à parler cette langue, chez moi c'est inné, même si je ne suis pas une autochtone.

Je veux ma liberté ! Je veux échapper à mes parents…et à l'école aussi. Je soupir.

Cher journal, je crois que j'aime sincèrement la mer, elle me permet de me situer par rapport à cette ville. C'est sensible pour moi. Ne rien voir d'autre au loin que l'horizon n'est pas triste du tout, au contraire, après tout je suis moi aussi un de ces « phénomènes », n'est-ce pas ? Pour moi c'est logique ! Enfin … Je les ai vues s'enlacer ! On les a tous vus. Ça s'est passé juste après la fin de ces horribles évènements, quand on a finalement retrouvé la plage, je ne suis même pas sûre que ces deux-là s'en soit rendu compte. En fait on avait tous un peu la tête ailleurs, survire c'est toujours bouleversant. Les observer, bizarrement, cela m'a rendue heureuse.

L'océan, les bois, la ville, le château, le lac, les champs… (nous sommes cinq donc cela fait dix pieds, dix yeux, dix mains).

Voilà, encore une saison de passé. D'année en année cela ne change pas (ou est-ce « cela ne change rien » ?). Bref…maintenant il faut que je m'arrête de tout te raconter car j'ai terriblement sommeil.

Cher journal, merci. À demain.

* * *

**II**

_Nous sommes en fin de matinée, comme à leur habitude Cindy, Sally, Tic-Tac et Adam se sont retrouvées pour trainer ensemble. Brice n'est pas avec eux car il est parti plus tôt camper seul dans un recoin sombre de la forêt de Spooksville. Depuis les coulisses on entend le brouhaha de l'eau qui traverse l'écluse d'un canal. Le sentier qu'ils empreintes est gravillonné de petites pierres pâles, l'herbe qu'ils longent est sèche comme du papier, si le lieu est isolé le groupe ne s'est pas non plus éloigné de toute civilisation. Nous sommes en été._

ADAM

Euh…Est-ce que nous ne nous sommes pas perdus ? Je n'arrive plus à voir le clocher. Nous…

SALLY_, l'interrompant_

Adam ! S'il te plait ne commence pas déjà. Je prenais ce chemin des années avant que tu ne commences à respirer l'air de Spooksville, je ne suis peut-être pas ton ainée mais j'en ai l'expérience, il est temps que tu commences à respecter cela !

_ Regarde les yeux de Sally. C'est par leur regard que nos jeunes héros forment la plupart des échanges qui ne sont pas décrits ici. Comment imagines-tu les yeux de Sally ? Voici un indice : _«Elle avait les plus grands yeux noirs qu'Adam ait jamais vus» _(Spooksville 1, La Ville de la Peur). Alors, à ton avis, est-elle vraiment courroucée ?_

TIC-TAC

Ecoutez, je propose qu'on s'arrête ici. Personne n'emprunte plus ce chemin depuis l'accident, on sera tranquille.

_Le sourire malhabile de Tic-Tac a quelque chose de prévenant. Tout en se prononçant il s'est arrêté et a commencé à retirer sont nouveaux sac à dos. Une fois le groupe reformé (après un soupir de Sally) il se rapproche d'Adam pour lui parler sur un ton plus bas._

Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir baroudé par ici, avant l'incident du réservoir tous les gamins y trainaient, nous deux aussi en primaire. J'ai une bonne mémoire, nous ne sommes pas encore perdus.

SALLY_, qui les observait_

C'est une bonne idée…se rapprocher du bassin c'est se rapprocher de ses habitants, ce que beaucoup ont regretté avant nous ! En fait, je suis un peu blasée de vous mener sur des chemins que je connais déjà par cœur. Adam, la prochaine fois tu devrais prendre la tête de l'expédition.

_ Adam lui sourit._

CINDY_, plus suppliante qu'autoritaire_

Ne parle pas « d'expédition », j'ai encore mal au crâne des vapeurs qu'on a respirés hier dans la crypte. On était tous d'accord pour que ce pique-nique ne tourne pas au drame, je veux qu'on passe enfin un agréable moment entre amis et rien de plus ! Il fait drôlement beau aujourd'hui.

_ Pendant qu'ils discutent le bruit du circuit de l'eau dans le canal n'a pas cessé, ni celui tout naturel de leur environnement parfois ponctué par le passage d'une voiture sur l'express que le vent vient rapporter._

Comme convenu j'ai pris les boissons, et en bonus : une compil spécialement réalisée pour l'évènement !

_Ils s'installent sur l'herbe dans un coin d'ombre, entre le chemin et le canal. Chacun ressort de ses affaires sa contribution au repas. Sally s'allonge, se servant d'un bras comme oreiller et de l'autre pour maintenir sur son ventre une canette glacée de son soda préféré. Elle prend cependant quelques secondes avant de garder sa position pour observer les alentours à la recherche d'un mouvement non programmé. Rassurée elle repose son regard sur ses compagnons._

SALLY

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont l'air maison mais je les ai acheté à la superette. Je crois que le gérant aime bien rajouter des ingrédients surprises dans certains de ses produits alors je les ai simplement déballé pour vérifier.

TIC-TAC_, intéressé_

Je n'ai jamais entendu cette rumeur. Si c'était vrai il suffirait de vérifier si les emballages sont intacts. Remarque l'autre…

SALLY,_ lui coupant la parole_

Ce serait beaucoup trop simple ! J'ai confiance en Spooksville pour savoir produire les sociopathes les plus discrets et maniaques qui soient ; remballer proprement un produit ne doit pas être si difficile pour un gérant de superette. Oh, désolé de t'avoir coupé Tic-Tac…C'est un vieil ami qui m'a rapporté cette info, il faisait des livraisons pour la boutique et un jour il s'est trouvé dans l'arrière-salle au mauvais moment, il a pu l'observer faire en direct live ! Et j'ai précisé « vieil ami » parce que depuis on a plus revu ce garçon, la plupart des gens l'ont même oublié. Ma théorie c'est que ce type est une sorte d'obsédé de la manipulation de la nourriture qui préfère que sa psychose reste un secret.

_ Ils ne se sont pas assis en cercle autour du repas, mais alignés dans le sens de la pente, c'est-à-dire face au canal. Cet ordre leur impose de s'échanger d'un bout à l'autre ce qu'ils peuvent désirer si bien que rapidement chacun reçois de chacun, directement ou indirectement, sandwich, soda, chips…_

CINDY

Hum hum. J'aimerais que nous nous dédiions notre première gorgée, pour nous féliciter d'avoir réussi à trouver un moment de paix en enfer. Tenez, on n'a qu'à faire comme dans ce film sur les Vikings: « Je lève mon verre à notre fraternité ! Buvons mes frères !».

_ Tous firent de même et partagèrent un large sourire, celui d'Adam tourna rapidement à la grimace quand il s'étouffa presque après avoir bu de travers. Mais les autres en rirent malgré leur compassion. _

SALLY_, se moquant tendrement_

Idiot, ne meurt pas maintenant.

_ Rien ne peut plus les effrayer. Le groupe entier se sent satisfait de ce qu'ensemble ils ont réussi à créer. Maintenant le plateau pourrait se retrouver nu sans hontes, gardant seulement en un endroit, immobile, le groupe d'enfant et le jeu de leur esprit et de leur communication. _

_ Une musique qui ne serait pas là, le don de Cindy, partage leur espace. Parfois, surprise par leur plaisir, cette musique atteint les enfants qui lui répondent en tapant le rythme du pied ou bien en laissant leur attention divaguer un instant. Alors, comme un message, ce charme se propage de l'un à l'autre par les échanges de leurs regards. Mais cela n'a rien de magique, cela est humain, et même assez commun._

_ Ils mangent, boivent, discutent et rient. Sans n'avoir d'autres finalités, la scène continue au gré des mécanismes de ses protagonistes. Laissez-moi vous les présenter :_

_ Conscient de sa différence, Adam regrette un peu qu'ils ne se soient pas installés en cercle, comme si cette forme aurait été plus naturelle au corps qu'il aimerait qu'ils forment ensemble. Il est souvent obligé de se tordre le cou pour pouvoir détailler ses amis ; ce qui le fascine le plus ce sont les cheveux de ses camarades féminines, mais cela n'a chez lui rien de malsain. Sa sagesse l'incite à croire que la paix reste plus désirable au danger, même si son corps appelle l'action. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre._

_ Brice reste présent à l'esprit de ses camarades, mais son absence physique rend leur communion incomplète. Fatalement pour eux, l'image de son retour est associée à celui du quotidien anthropophage de Spooksville._

_ Tic-Tac est un enfant alerte et conscient. S'il peut apprécier pleinement le néant de ce scénario c'est qu'il perçoit déjà venir ces phénomènes inexplicables dont ils semblent, lui et ses amis, être le centre. À vrai dire, il interprète assurément le calme de ce rendez-vous comme l'expression d'une tempête à venir, une part d'un cycle épique nécessaire à son climax. Plus qu'aucun, Tic-Tac appartient à cette ville ; il est le porte-étendard de ces quelques autochtones un peu spectrales dont le nom c'est fait absorber par leur désir de rester attractifs. Cela rend complexe la mesure du quota de regard que le spectateur doit lui accorder. Mais le saviez-vous ? Il est autant un héros que ses camarades, sa forme laisse juste ressortir une ambiguïté que les autres gardent dans l'ombre._

TIC-TAC

Cindy à raison : finalement nous sommes tous restés sain d'esprit. Je veux dire, cette sortie en est la preuve ! Après tout nous aurions pu continuer notre chemin… c'est même plutôt surprenant que nous ne…bon, enfin…vous comprenez, on a vécu suffisamment d'aventures ensemble pour savoir à quoi nous attendre lors d'une journée banale.

_ Sally partage avec Tic-Tac cette sensibilité des évènements « spooksvillien », don propre à ceux qui ont eu la malchance de passer leur petite enfance dans cette ville maudite. Jamais elle ne se donnerait l'apparence d'une fille passive ; lascive certes, passive non ! Comme Shahrâzâd, Sally manipule le langage et lui doit son image, c'est-à-dire sa vie. Elle a notamment l'art d'aiguiser les conversations du groupe, d'y redonner l'hésitation, d'y rappeler l'horreur, autant pour cacher qu'afficher ses angoisses ; enfant puérile. Lorsque qu'Adam a dit «j'espère qu'un des cinémas de la ville passera S***** cet été » car tous avaient lu le livre et se l'étaient échangé, elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit le cas : _LeGore _n'a jamais passé que des films d'horreur et _Radiance_ n'est plus vraiment un cinéma depuis que le projectionniste en a hérité, tout ce qu'on peut maintenant y voir ce sont les étranges documentaires amateurs sur la flore du cimetière que le club de botanique de la ville réalise. Mais Adam se souvenait qu'elle était celle qui avait originellement découvert le livre, et l'enthousiasme de Sally, quand elle le révélait, lui était contagieux. _

SALLY

Avant que le pire n'arrive, je dois me confesser : ces moments partagés loin de la mort sont agréables. Je suis on ne peut plus satisfaite.

_Mi passionné, mi hypocrite, Cindy ri ostensiblement à cet aveu inattendu. Puis chacun, elle y comprit, l'accompagne surpris et enjoué du ton inhabituel de sa réaction._

_ Cindy…Cindy. L'amour que porte cette jeune fille à ses amis est sincère, c'est sûrement de là que lui provient ce sursaut de vitalité qui l'anime durant ce pique-nique convivial. Si elle semble ce midi en apparence calme, elle est en fait intérieurement très agitée. En ce moment même ce qu'elle désire le plus serait une paire d'yeux supplémentaires pour parfaire ses capacités d'observation. Si seulement il était possible d'être à la fois extérieur, comme un esprit, ou mieux un ange ! S'élever dans l'air pour mieux voir, voir plus (ne plus vivre mais observer) et pourtant rester Cindy, préserver ses sensations (comme parfois il serait bon d'être un monstre). Que ces instants sont précieux ! Aujourd'hui il y a du soleil, il fait vraiment beau, et cela lui fait penser : « Je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons plus que cinq corps se réchauffant ». Ce soir elle notera tout cela dans son journal intime, mais avec d'autres mots et sûrement un autre sens ; pour le moment son cœur s'agite._

_ Cindy se lève, réagissant à la musique que passe le radiocassette. Debout, sa tête blonde dodeline momentanément (son cou a toujours été d'une souplesse étonnante), puis elle esquisse quelques pas de danse. Seule, se remuant timidement, ses mouvements ne cherchent pas à dépasser le champ restreint de son espace vital. Son corps absorbe l'attention de ses camarades, quand elle le réalise elle se stoppe sans rougir. Sa pose, son expression, signifie qu'elle n'en a pas encore fini. Cindy patiente, à l'affut, son regard passe sur chacun de ses amis. Enfin son choix est fait (mais il a toujours été fait) : ce sera *****! Agile, elle saisit les mains de l'innocent(e) rendu(e) fébrile par la surprise, puis le/la relève pour l'entrainer dans sa danse. D'abord stoïque, presque ingénu(e), ***** une fois détendu(e) lui sourit compréhensif/ve, et les yeux taquins, rejoint finalement le jeu de son amie. Tous rirent, presque incontrôlables, pris sous l'ivresse d'une rébellion ; joie d'enfant._

_ Sur certains spectateurs la danse de Cindy a un effet bizarre. Hypnotisés, ils isolent ce moment du reste de la pièce et participent à une bataille que la plupart occultent : l'expression mêlée d'une joie intense, d'une fatalité, d'un abandon ; l'aveu d'une bête qui voudrait pouvoir crier « je »._

* * *

**III**

_ Quoi encore ?- Prends garde à l'ellipse ! Nous sommes maintenant dans le salon de la maison d'Adam au début de l'après-midi (bienvenues). Un vieux pendule isolé, héritage familial maternel, sonne et s'agite, son mouvement monotone est l'unique dynamique de ce début d'acte. Tic-tac, pour le moment, est seul sur scène, aussi réel qu'une statuette (ou bien, aussi réel que vous et moi) ; il observe les lignes de sa main. Cette partie se nomme « ACTION »._

_Brusquement, on entend un rire (deux en fait, exécutés en canon) venant de ce qui semble l'étage mais qui restera pour le public et Tic-Tac un espace abstrait ; apparemment Sally a rejoint Cindy dans la salle de bain. Bruits de pas perdus, jeux de talons ; Tic-Tac lève la tête et essaye de retracer leurs déplacements à travers le plafond. Puis, rien de plus, il se frotte les yeux, baille nonchalamment et se rabat sur ses paumes. Peut-on dire qu'elles sont «joyeuses» ? Malgré l'amitié qui l'uni à Adam il ne connaît presque pas les lieux, il n'est tout juste venu qu'une fois ou deux en éclair l'intercepter pour une nouvelle aventure, souvenirs qui font toujours sourire maintenant l'événement révolu. Étranger, intimidé, Tic-Tac n'ose pas s'inscrire dans l'espace, il préserve le moindre de ses mouvements de toutes conséquences ; en son for intérieur il constate : cela est artificiel, cela n'est pas naturel. « Reste les lignes de ma main, sinon est-ce inaccessible ? Inamovible ? En tout cas, ici, rien n'est facile. »_

_ Finalement, précédées du bruit de leur pas, Sally et Cindy surgissent l'une après l'autre de la cage d'escalier. Immédiatement Tic-Tac, presque accusateur, les saisis du regard._

SALLY

On a essayé d'explorer un peu l'étage, conclusion : cette maison n'a vraiment rien d'intéressant. C'est sûr qu'ils doivent se sentir en sécurité ici.

CINDY

Où est passé Adam ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

TIC-TAC

Il est descendu dans la cave il y a quelques minutes chercher une pompe à vélo, il a dit qu'il en profiterait aussi pour récupérer des sodas et des paquets de gâteaux. Cette lampe est une antiquité, je crois qu'ils en ont un peu des mêmes à la bibliothèque. Sinon j'aime bien chez lui, hum…ce n'est plus vraiment « Spooksville ».

SALLY,_ s'affalant sur le canapé_

C'est Springville ! Comme pour la quasi-totalité des adultes de la ville. Il a déjà enfilé son maillot au moins ? On a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

TIC-TAC

Oui-oui, juste après moi dans la chambre de ses parents.

_En fait, le groupe avait depuis le début pour dessein de passer leur après-midi à la piscine municipale. Mais malencontreusement, sur le chemin du retour, la bicyclette de Cindy bascula lors d'un faux mouvement et la projeta sur le bas-côté, la pauvre s'écorcha violemment le coude qui saigna abondamment plusieurs minutes. Le cas du vélo était peut-être encore plus grave, ou au moins plus handicapant : cette chute, héritière des nombreuses péripéties de nos héros, si elle n'avait pas terminé de l'achever, l'avait par contre rendue impraticable sans d'exigeantes réparations._ _Ils se concertèrent. Adam proposa de passer chez lui nettoyer et panser les plaies de Cindy, on pourrait aussi emprunter le vélo de son père, bien qu'il n'ait pas été utilisé depuis plusieurs années. L'idée semblait logique, tout le monde l'approuva et ils se dirigèrent en marchant vers la maison d'Adam. En cours de route il rajouta qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien se changer chez lui, et simplement porter leur maillot de bain sous leurs vêtements le temps d'arriver à la piscine, car il savait que Sally avait secrètement une sainte horreur des vestiaires._

CINDY,_ en observant le bandage sur son coude_

J'ai trouvé du désinfectant dans une armoire de la salle de bain, mais ce truc me fait encore plus mal que la plaie.

_ Avec son majeur elle ne cesse de caresser sa blessure à travers la fine membrane de gaze, puis, brutalement, frissonne quand à tâtons elle rencontre sa chair. Satisfaite, elle met fin à son jeu._

Hey, je n'ai plus très envie d'aller me baigner. Le chlore de cette piscine brûle déjà suffisamment sans que j'y plonge une peau à vif ! Je crois qu'une fois là-bas je resterais bouquiner sur ma serviette de bain pendant que vous profiterez de la piscine.

SALLY, _sans aucune méchanceté mais cherchant à la taquiner_

Ça, c'est bien des manières de citadine !

_ Par « citadine », Sally entend « étrangère à Spooksville »._

TIC-TAC

C'est une sage décision. Tu lis quoi en ce moment ? T'as surpassé le pavé que nous a donné Mr. Perry en littérature classique?

CINDY

Non, tu rigoles ! Je ne l'ai même pas commencé. En fait, j'en reviens toujours au même point : S*****, à chaque fois je m'arrête pendant quelque temps et quand j'essaye de reprendre j'y comprends plus rien et ça m'énerve. C'est la troisième fois que je le recommence !

SALLY

Mais…on en est déjà au tome douze !

TIC-TAC

Toi et Adam en êtes au tome douze, moi j'en suis qu'au quatre.

SALLY

Ouais-ouais… Littérature classique ? Je comprendrai jamais votre hobby des cours optionnel.

CINDY

Bah on te fera un dessin l'illettrée !

_ Pour la seconde fois de la journée la réaction de Cindy les stupéfaits, elle la première. Mais à nouveau le choc, une fois absorbé, laissa rapidement place aux rires qui commencèrent à resurgir maladroitement des bouches mal tenues des trois amis._

SALLY, _qui se retient comme elle peut d'éclater de rire_

Mais…mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui jolie poupée ?

_Cette réplique brisa la valve qui régulait leurs exclamations, celles-ci devinrent subitement chaotiques. Cependant, une fois leur euphorie acceptée, elles se regroupent harmonieusement en un seul fou rire viral ajusté tacitement entre chacun d'eux._

TIC-TAC, _entre deux sursauts_

C'est toi ! C'est toi qui as déteint sur elle ! J'avais remarqué qu'elle t'avait emprunté quelques tics de langages, mais maintenant elle reprend aussi ton sale caractère !

_Rire. Encore. Sally n'hésite pas à afficher son plaisir, Cindy, par contre, préserve sa délicatesse en cachant les spasmes de ses lèvres derrière ses mains jointes. Subitement, un premier hoquet, que personne mis à part elle ne remarque, la surprend._

ADAM,_ les bras chargé de gâteaux, de boissons et d'une pompe à vélo_

Ok… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous?

CINDY, _après une lente respiration_

Rien, vraiment rien. Mon Dieu on doit avoir l'air tellement idiot.

_Cindy hoquette._

Adam, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plait?

_« Bien sûr». Tic-Tac, maintenant calmé, s'installe pieusement sur le canapé, il abritera tout de même quelques instants un léger sourire en coin sur son visage en mémoire de leur éclat. Sally et lui reprennes leur conversation qu'ils avaient abandonnés en arrivant chez Adam sur les dangers de la forêt de Spooksville et sur le laps de temps au-delà duquel il faudrait penser à une expédition pour secourir Brice. Pour Sally la question fut vite réglée : au vu des capacités de survie de Brice s'il ne s'en sort pas, eux non plus et toute tentative de sauvetage serait un fiasco, mieux ne vaut pas se torturer avec ce genre de question. « Attends, je t'accompagne » intervient Cindy, un peu agacée, qui suivra Adam vers la cuisine._

_ Le temps collapse. Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire sur cet entre-deux, c'est une simple respiration, un plongeon hors du bassin mièvre dans lequel nos héros pataugent. Oubliez-nous quelques minutes. Détournez le regard._

_ Maintenant vous vous demandez peut-être « Où est l'action ? » ; ne soyez pas trop surpris car ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez la mise en scène des péripéties d'Adam et ses amis. J'avais pourtant prévu de nous faire partager l'étrange phénomène que serait la révélation de leur nature, je me disais qu'il y aurait des masques à faire tomber. Mais maintenant que je les côtoie je n'en ai plus le cœur, alors cette tache je la leur laisse, sans confiance cependant._

_ Puis la pièce reprend, un peu plus sereine._

CINDY

Non, ne dites pas ça ! Vraiment ? Ça se remarquait ?

TIC-TAC

V-e-r-m-e-i-l-l-e ! Même à l'autre bout du gymnase on pouvait voir que tu rougissais.

_Cette révélation ramène, avec le souvenir, gène et honte sur les joues de Cindy. Sally, qui avait partagé cette mésaventure avec son amie, se fait discrète, enfoncée dans un coin du canapé. Le groupe est toujours installé dans le salon d'Adam, tous ont pris place autour de la table basse centrale; leur dilemme sur le cas de Brice avait lentement dérivé pour finalement accoster sur une anecdote amusante de leur quotidien. À l'opposé du cas des filles, Adam et Tic-Tac se permirent des rires que Sally jugea indélicat._

SALLY

C'est bon…vous nous épuisez. On sait qu'on a fait une gourde, pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez. C'était un accident et rien de plus, tout comme cette conversation ! Tient, ça me rappelle, vous vous souvenez du vagabond qu'on avait croisé quand on cherchait un autre chemin pour rejoindre la « Crique Muette » ? Celui qui n'arrêtait pas d'observer la ferme des Phillips. C'était y'a pas mal de temps…

TIC-TAC

Ouais, celui-là je préfèrerais l'oublier, un des types les plus glauques qu'on n'est jamais rencontré. Et alors ?

SALLY

Alors on l'a recroisé Adam et moi dans une ruelle du centre-ville…avant-avant-hier soir il me semble. C'est ça, non ?

_Adam approuva._

Enfin de toute façon ça c'est qu'un détail. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que c'était bien lui. En fait, on l'a pas vraiment « croisés », on n'y voyait déjà plus rien dans les coins sombres de cette ruelle même s'il n'était pas si tard, alors s'il ne nous avait pas sauté dessus jamais on l'aurait remarqué ; c'est celle qui passe entre l'école primaire et le grand gymnase du terrain de sport, vous voyez ? En y repensant, c'était vraiment bête de passer par ce coupe-gorges, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'ils nous étaient plus arrivé d'aventure et on avait perdu le sens du danger, la peur quoi. Au moins, s'il fallait que ça nous arrive un jour ou l'autre, ça nous a gardés en vie ! Bref, on avait fait la moitié du chemin à deviser tranquillement sur l'avenir, persuadé qu'on était seul Adam et moi, quand brusquement…

_Soudainement_, _Sally, performant son récit, s'étire du canapé pour empoigner nerveusement le bras d'Adam. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, imitant le lecteur évanouit dans la trame d'un roman ensorcelant._

…une main moite jaillit de l'ombre et saisis Adam. En se rapprochant l'apparition traversa une raie de lumière qui nous permit de l'observer : la pauvre créature semblait posséder, imprévisible, et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, saine d'esprit. « Spirituelle » est peut-être le mot. Oui, j'ai eu peur, comment savoir ce qu'il nous voulait ? Mais ni Adam ni moi, pas une seconde, n'avons paniqué. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à écouter ce que ce fou avait à dire.

_Après cet aparté Sally reprend son imitation, agissant comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Adam sur scène, c'était il y a quelques jours dans une ruelle sombre... Elle rapproche encore plus son visage du sien et lui chuchote ce qui ressemble à une mise en garde surnaturelle et paranoïaque ; Tic-Tac et Cindy sont fascinés et écoute attentivement chacune de ses paroles, celles-ci sont cependant inaudibles au public, cela ne le concerne plus._

_En substance, le discours du vagabond cherche à alerter les enfants sur un accident inéluctable, source d'une horreur bien plus profonde que toutes celles qu'ils ont connues jusqu'alors. Mais pour le moment, ce qui terrifie Adam, Sally, Cindy et Tic-Tac c'est que cet étranger semble parfaitement connaitre chacun d'eux ; leur vie, leurs pensées sont pour lui d'une transparence toute banale. Cette clairvoyance les laisses songeur..._

ADAM, _apposant sa main sur celle de Sally qui continue de le retenir_

T'en a quand même pas mal rajouté, moi je me souviens pas de tous ces détails !

_Sally desserre finalement son étreinte, leur liaison s'évapore. Sa poigne laisse tout de même une marque vive sur le bras d'Adam qu'elle a serré plusieurs minutes, comme une signature éphémère. Le plaisir produit par ce face à face fut partagé entre eux quatre, les spectateurs (si spectateurs il y a) sont forcément insatisfait mais, crédules, ils se taisent avec la foi que cela ait un sens. De l'autre côté du miroir les enfants se ressaisissent._

_Le sourire leur revient, à dire vrai, joueurs, ils avaient d'eux-mêmes feint une partie de leur terreur. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, ils y survivront, ça a toujours fonctionné ainsi. Ils rient._

* * *

**IV**

_ Cindy est à nouveau seule, assise en maillot une pièce sur sa serviette de bain qu'elle a étalée à l'ombre d'un figuier à côté de celles de ses amis. Avec leurs sacs à dos et quelques affaires semées aux alentours, ces serviettes sont les seules traces de ses camarades sur scène ; on peut deviner le propriétaire de chaque objet à travers leurs motifs, formes et couleurs. La position de la jeune fille n'est pas sans rappeler celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait à l'ouverture de cette tragédie, pourtant un observateur avisé noterait que chaque point de ressemblance entre les deux scènes et aussi le support d'une dissemblance, par exemple ce n'est pas son journal intime qu'elle est train de relire mais le premier volume de la saga S*****._

_ C'est un moment crucial, après ce chapitre elle aura enfin franchi la frontière de sa dernière lecture et entrera dans un territoire jusque-là inconnu. Assourdie par la puissance captatrice du récit, elle ne discerne plus vraiment la réalité du rêve, mais de nature inconstante, même dans la fascination, elle s'offre par moments des pauses où elle relève son regard, observe ses amis et s'adonne aux réflexions auxquelles la pousse toujours mystérieusement les récits fantastiques. Son existence lui semble alors une source inépuisable d'ambiguïté. Elle boit une gorgée d'une bouteille d'eau gazeuse et reprend._

CINDY (_ses lèvres ne bougent pas mais sa voix est distincte)_

…enfant, même pour Anastasia… Anastasia. Malheureusement, la foi de cette jeune fille fut dépassée par le drame de son destin. Pour prier, elle…elle préférait se tenir à genoux, mais gardait alors le corps dressé, des cuisses jusqu'au front qu'elle tournait vers les cieux comme le font les tournesols durant leur fleuraison. Ce soir-là, Anastasia priait ainsi. Dans ses mains tremblantes elle tenait prisonnière une photographie d'elle et de son jeune frère où elle s'était souvent trouvé belle, une de celles où elle ne ressemblait pas à une poupée morbide. Sera-t-elle encore une jeune fille indolente et immature quand ils auront finalement réussi à forcer la porte de son boudoir ? Sûrement que non, la violence précipiterait la mue de son image, mais elle préférer repousser toute conscience de son futur puisqu'elle n'avait plus de saisi sur celui-ci. « S'il te plait Annie, maintenant calmes toi. » Se dit-elle à voix basse.

_Il est possible que_ _la lecture de Cindy fluctue selon son émotion, qu'elle ralentit, accélère, tressaute à certains passages… et que l'expression de son visage retrace son empathie. À l'inverse, il est aussi possible que son corps se détache complètement de son expérience._

Puis elle se mit à penser : « Entends-tu ? Le pendule dans ton dos ne donne certes plus l'heure depuis qu'ils l'ont brisé quand tu as sottement paniqué en les voyant évacuer les domestiques, mais ce têtu de balancier n'a jamais cessé son va-et-vient, et ses battements réguliers délivrent un peu de l'anxiété, n'est-ce pas ?»

Anastasia tenta une ultime fois de surmonter sa fatalité. Elle clôt ses paupières et ravala les sanglots que sa gorge serrée transformait en sifflement sourd et animal, elle effaça ensuite toute pensée de son corps et transporta ses sensations jusqu'à un cloitre isolé dans la réalité ridicule de son esprit. Enfin apaisée, elle émergea face à un écran noir et froid où sa mémoire, délicatement, vint chantait les rires des gens qu'elle avait aimés, ce fut comme autant de petite flamme éphémère dont la combustion lui éclairait un espace serein où elle redécouvrit avec surprise l'exaltation du jeu et du danger. Cette procession lui arracha même un sourire. Mais la puissante voix rauque de son ancien ami et confident se détacha de la mélopée. « Ma pauvre enfant, tu aurais dû suivre mon conseil et fuir tant qu'il en était temps, maintenant ta mort est certaine. Vois-tu, tu seras bientôt livré à tes bourreaux, ceux-là même qui à une autre époque t'auraient offert leur vie, et ils t'égorgeront, toi et ta famille, pour purger notre nation du sang bleu maudit qui l'empoisonne. »

« Pourtant on m'avait juré que jamais on ne m'abandonnerait, ce ne sont plus des hommes ceux qui défont ainsi leurs promesses ! » Répondit-elle calmement au spectre qui venait la hanté.

Un craquement d'une grande violence la tira hors de sa vision, le spectacle de son rapt aurait bien lieu. Elle se retourna vivement et fit face à ses ennemis, ils furent précédés du souffle glacial de sa mère-patrie que les larmes cristallines qui roulaient le long de ces joues catalysèrent… « Aidez-moi, je ne vous reconnais plus ! » Les suppliât-elle.

_ Emue, Cindy soupire tout en dégageant son attention du livre, bien que l'on ne se défasse pas si facilement d'une expérience aussi troublante. Son regard navigue quelque temps sans ne trop savoir où chercher puis finalement retrouve ses amis, mais ceux-ci semblent bien loin maintenant et dans un espace qu'elle se refuse à rejoindre. Malgré cette distance, elle poursuit avec eux l'excitation de leurs jeux et partage secrètement leurs émotions. Tic-Tac vient de faire une farce à Adam et Sally en les poussant l'un contre l'autre, ce qui semble avoir mis hors d'elle cette dernière. Cindy en rit, en glousse même. Sans ses lunettes Tic-Tac est méconnaissable, beaucoup plus commun._

_ Elle se lève en tournant le dos au public, reste ainsi plusieurs secondes à regarder le fond de la scène, puis rejoint son sac à dos près du figuier. Elle tire de celui-ci quelques feuilles, un stylo et s'assoit contre l'arbre les fesses sur son sac. Elle écrit précieusement ce qu'elle est certaine d'oublier avant sa prochaine veillée face à son journal intime._

CINDY, _d'une voix faible mais claire_

Je prends note de ce que je vois : une piscine. Leurs cheveux ternissent et collent par masse à leur front, ils ont encore tous changé de visage. Sally porte des lunettes de plongée qui, avec leur épais verre bleu marine, ne doivent pas lui permette d'y voir grand-chose à l'air libre. Pourtant elle ne les relève que très rarement. Moi, je sais pourquoi. Elle a besoin de ce voile entre les autres et sa réalité, elle en a besoin pour protéger son corps. Evidemment elle n'agirait pas ainsi si elle portait son une pièce habituel qui ne nous révèlerait pas autant de sa peau. Si vous vous demandez ce qu'il l'a fait changer de maillot de bain, ne cherchez pas très loin, en ce moment ces raisons sont à côté d'elle et lui sourient. J'ai été acheté ce maillot avec elle, j'ai partagé ce moment avec elle, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris. Il lui va bien, Sally est très belle, maintenant c'est encore plus flagrant. Mais les corps mouillés resplendissent, je l'ai déjà remarqué. C'est aussi vrai pour les garçons. Moi…

_Cindy se relève légèrement et fouille son sac, elle en tire un miroir de poche. Elle s'observe dans la glace qui n'est pas beaucoup plus grande que sa paume. Le rideau de scène commence à se fermer très lentement, restreignant de plus en plus la vue du public sur la scène._

…je ressemble à une héroïne de photographie, je n'aime pas ça mais c'est vrai.

_ Pause rapide._

Des puzzles impossibles, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Leur image se développe plus vite que je ne les résous, je ne peux pas gagner à ce jeu. Je ne peux pas voir à travers des amis qui ne cessent de me surprendre, je ne peux pas me contenter non plus de ce que je vois seule…je crois que j'ai besoin d'une idole stable. Heureusement que tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme moi.

_Pause._

Regardez. Ils jouaient, ils jouent et ils joueront encore. Bientôt ils viendront me chercher pour que je joue avec eux, je l'ai compris à la façon dont ils m'ont regardé quand ils discutaient. Bien sûr j'accepterai. Ecrire… c'est assez idiot, surtout écrire maintenant. Je sais parfaitement que ce soir en me relisant tout aura perdu son sens, sa vérité. Il n'en restera qu'une pâle représentation sur laquelle il faudra à nouveau tout reconstruire.

_Pause rapide._

Note à celui ou celle qui peut-être un jour lira mon journal : maintenant essayez de le vivre. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Tient, Sally s'énerve…elle vient de jeter Adam à l'eau et semble sincèrement lui en vouloir ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle est bien plus forte que ce que je croyais, elle l'a vraiment soulevé !

_Pause._

Retour sur S***** : fleuraison/fleurir, j'aime le mot « fleurir ». « Aujourd'hui, après un stupide accident de vélo, des blessures ont fleuri sur ma peau ». Drame. Le mot « drame » s'associe facilement au mot « destin », les deux doivent se tenir par la main. C'est une histoire intéressante, je ne dois pas l'abandonner.

_Pause rapide. Elle n'écrit plus._

Dans quelle situation a bien pu encore se mettre Brice ? Il me manque. Nous aurions dû accepter de partir avec lui, là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché une journée de ma vie.

_Soudain, éclaboussée par surprise, Cindy se lève d'un bond qu'elle accompagne d'un cri aigüe. Elle regarde sévèrement un coin de la salle : « Idiot(e) ! », puis enfile ses sandales et part en courant avec maladresse vers les coulisses depuis lesquelles on entend les rires de ses amis. Le rideau n'a pas fini de se clore, jusqu'à la prochaine représentation la salle restera dans le noir._


End file.
